


Excuses

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Games, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S01E04, Short One Shot, Team Up, excuses, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Felicity try to distract Iris after Barry runs off to stop Snart at the Central City Museum.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E04

Sure, you were fifth wheeling it on this out-of-the-blue Trivia Night double date, but at least when Barry speeds off to stop Leonard Snart, you have Felicity to help you make up excuses for him to Iris.

“Where’s Barry?” Iris walks up to you both, concerned. You’ve hated lying to her for this long, but it was Barry’s wish. And you could never say no to him.

“Uh, well,” you start, “he said he had a terrible stomach ache.”

“Definitely  _not_  diarrhea,” Felicity interjects. You give her a look as if to say,  _that’s exactly what he said not to say!_

“Ew, uh, okay,” she says weirded out. “Well, I’ll drop by the pharmacy and pick something up for his stomach. I’m heading home. It’s been fun, ladies, while it lasted-”

“- _Wait_!” the Team Arrow hacker says hurriedly, “You don’t want to finish out the game?”

“Without the guys?”

“Why not?” you agree. “I mean, Felicity will probably beat us to the punch for the answers, but I think we should continue. Just us ladies!”

Iris thinks about this for a few drawn out seconds, which in that time, you manage to give a nervous glance to Felicity.

“Sure, what the heck?” she gives in. “Maybe I’ll learn a thing or two from you both.” You both laugh a little at that, mostly out of relief that Iris won’t be heading to check on a Barry Allen who is very much not at home.

“Alright!” you cheer. “E=MC Hammer 2.0! We got this!”


End file.
